The overall objective of the project is to analyze, both on a national and regional basis population change on the contemporary territory of the USSR between 1897 and 1970. I propose to investigate whether the population changes that occurred in the USSR were quantitatively or qualitatively different from those which occurred in roughly comparable stages of economic development under "capitalist" conditions, and whether the same or different social and economic factors influenced demographic change. I also plan to investigate the effect of population policy and how demographic conditions have shaped and will shape Soviet society. A major effort of the project will be the presentation and evaluation of the chief census variables from the 1897, 1926, 1959, and 1970 censuses adjusted for intercensal comparability both in terms of territory and definition.